<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Part of Waking Up by monsterleadmehome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693793">The Best Part of Waking Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome'>monsterleadmehome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Humor, Parody, Pseudo-Incest, Set in The Auction Universe, Shameless Smut, That Folger's commercial but make it Dramione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione brews a cup of coffee as a special someone returns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Part of Waking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/gifts">LovesBitca8</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101535">The Auction</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/pseuds/LovesBitca8">LovesBitca8</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT NOTES: Do not read if you haven't yet read chapter 39 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101535">The Auction</a>. There are spoilers for a plot point in that chapter here (sort of). I mean, you can read this if you haven't read it, but it may not make a lot of sense. </p><p>Also it would help if you've seen <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMwFWDIFVCU">this Folger's commercial</a>.</p><p>Many thanks to LovesBitca8 for the masterpiece that is The Auction and also for being such a good sport that when I texted her to ask permission to write this cracky thing, she responded "DO IT." Also big shoutouts to raven_maiden for giving this a quick look over/keyboard smashing in the comments, and to Shelly and Wonky for the fantastic <a href="https://twitter.com/AlannahWrites/status/1331366044305399809?s=20">manips</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione yawned as she padded down the Manor stairs in her pajamas and slippers. She could easily have the elves brew her coffee, but there was just something special about a perfect cup made by oneself. The house was quiet, a fresh blanket of snow having fallen overnight. And it seemed the place had been decorated while she slept—was it Christmastime already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She perfectly measured the grounds and poured the water, leaning back against the counter to watch it brew. After all, it was still early, and she had nothing better to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of cinnamon hung in the air, and she wondered where it was coming from. But soon enough, the scent of her coffee overtook it. She had made a whole pot—just in case. Suddenly a tingling sensation ran through her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone had breached the wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She practically sprinted to the foyer, hope bursting bright in her chest. She ached inside not knowing where he was, how he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood just inside the doorway, stripping off his coat and scarf and shaking off the snow. When he spotted her, his eyes widened for a moment before he recovered. Smirking, he crossed the few paces to her. “I must have the wrong house,” he said, looking her up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and pointed to her chest. “Sister!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed and swept her up in a hug. How long had he been gone? It felt like forever. She closed her eyes and savored his warmth—his smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get back?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring her question completely, he sniffed the air. “Is that coffee I smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, forgetting that he normally preferred tea, and led him to the kitchen. “Mother’s still asleep, so be quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up one of his long fingers to his plush lips to show he got the memo. She had the distinct urge to kiss him—but that wasn’t right, was it? He was her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poured them both a steaming mug and then hopped up onto the counter as he just stared at her. Where were all the elves, anyway? Hermione dangled her legs and watched her slippers, feeling awkward now that he was finally here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco broke the silence. “Here, I brought you something.” He handed her a wrapped box with a bow on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the box. How had he found the time wherever he was to get her something? Clearly, he was too perfect. That was why he was the favorite. But no matter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Lady Malfoy now. Grinning, she peeled the bow from the top and stuck it to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my present this year,” she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled and moved closer, standing between her legs on the counter. A frisson of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> tingled down her spine. He ran his hands up her thighs, sparking a heat low in her abdomen. This wasn’t—they shouldn’t. “Do you know all the things I thought about doing to you while I was away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, we can’t. You’re my little brother now. I have to look after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, and who’s going to look after </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, big sis?” He leaned in and captured her lips with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt wrong, but it also felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Surely they had been made for this—for each other. They loved each other, didn’t they? She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a deep groan. Draco pulled her closer to the edge of the counter till she was flush against him. He was hard already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands pulled up her shirt and soon he was playing with her tits. “Not here,” she managed between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why—don’t want anyone to see your little brother fucking you on the kitchen counter?” He growled in her ear as he shoved his hand inside her pajama pants. “Dripping for me. Nothing’s changed, Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Granger anymore,” she taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and pulled her down off the counter, turning her around and running his hands all over her body. He then bent her over and yanked down her bottoms, using one leg to spread her thighs. “The only Malfoy in you should be me.” Then he thrust inside her in one quick motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione cried out as she gripped the countertop. It had been too long since she last felt the stretch of him filling her like this. Nothing could compare—brother or not, it was only Draco for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started fucking her in earnest, and the friction of her breasts against the granite was almost too much to bear. She moaned as he thrust particularly deep. “Touch me, Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is.” She could practically hear his smirk. He pinched her hip as he eased his hand around her front to play with her clit. He pulled her by the hair until she arched back enough for him to kiss her again. “My beautiful sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few strokes to bring her to orgasm, her cunt fluttering around him as she moaned his name over and over. He followed close behind, hands snapping to her hips as he slowed and spilled inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I missed this—missed you.” She turned as soon as he pulled out and wrapped her arms around him. “Never leave me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” he whispered against her hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione awoke with a groan, blinking her eyes against the intrusive morning light. She had a pounding headache and a stickiness between her thighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a bloody weird dream.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Clearly her subconscious had not finished processing yesterday’s distressing news. As she turned her head, she saw Mippy at the end of the bed and gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Miss alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mippy. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss was moaning a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you everything is alright. Please come back later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mippy left, and Hermione turned over, pulling the pillow over her head. She still didn’t know where Draco was, and seeing him in her dream had brought fresh pain to the surface. Maybe she didn’t need to get up just yet. One thing was for sure, though: she’d be skipping the coffee today in favor of tea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>